


Worth the Trouble

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Candles, Chocolate, Crushes, First Kiss, First Time, Flowers, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Holidays, Humor, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Loss of Virginity, M/M, POV Kylo Ren, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Hux, Romance, Seduction, Smut, Top Kylo Ren, Valentine's Day, Virgin Kylo Ren, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Kylo Ren isn’t sure how much more obvious he can be in making his interest towards General Hux known. When he receives a vision of a romantic holiday celebrated by a future civilization, Kylo is determined to show Hux his feelings once and for all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been ages since I’ve written Kylux but I’m just in love with these evil space boyfriends and needed to indulge.  
> a/n: reposting from last year--ah the memories XD

***

General Hux is a man like no other.

His voice is stern and commanding, settling over everyone and capturing their rapt attention. He’s like a black hole in that way—sucking up all the light and energy in the room and drawing it towards him. Hux easily becomes the brightest, most brilliant attraction amongst a sea of stars.

Kylo doesn’t need to attend this meeting and he only half pays attention to the clipped words that spill from Hux’s perfect, pink lips. He watches from the edge of the room, leaning against a wall as the others stand in stiff formation and nod their heads in agreement with Hux’s speech. His voice curls around Kylo, smokey and rich, the meaning of his words lost as he swims in its compelling tone.

The iridescent lights of the ship are reflected in his vivid, green eyes. They are so very green—like blades of grass, or rough-cut emeralds, or perhaps like the sea during a storm, where waves crash violently against jagged rocks as chartreuse foam breaks and disperses into the air. 

Hux’s eyes look stormy now as he glances over at Kylo, narrowing as a small frown forms on his face. 

_Why does he come to these meetings? He’s not even paying attention. He’d be better off in one of the training rooms, destroying equipment or whatever else he does as a Knight of Ren._

Kylo gloats. He withdraws from Hux’s thoughts, bestowing a slight nod towards the other man. Hux’s frown deepens but he continues to speak, even when Kylo pushes off the wall and exits the room. 

It appears that the General _has_ noticed his body, after all.

***

Admittedly, Kylo Ren is starting to get a bit impatient.

For the last several months, he’s tried to capture Hux’s attention. Apparently slashing up consoles, while successful in igniting his ire, does not gain the private audience Kylo had hoped for.

Kylo’s certain he’s dropped enough hints. He follows him around the bridge and oftentimes waits for him outside his quarters, casually dropping innuendos that are difficult to miss. Kylo has even gone so far as to enter Hux’s dreams, planting visions of them tangled together, their heaving bodies pressed against one another in an intimate embrace. Yet despite Kylo’s considerable efforts, the only thing he has to show for it is Hux’s frustration and weariness. 

Kylo supposes it’s a start. Hux isn’t afraid of him. In fact, Hux’s fearlessness is one of the driving forces in Kylo’s attraction to the man. Everyone else (except for Supreme Leader, of course) seems to cower when Kylo is near, their hearts pounding and sweat dripping when he passes by and barks a command, his voice deepened further by the modulator in his mask.

Perhaps it’s because Hux is one of the few people who has actually seen his face. He remembers the first time Hux saw him unmasked, his feedback brimming with surprise and a delicate hint of intrigue. Kylo had tried to clutch at that wayward thought, something along the lines of _such insanely dark hair, is it as soft as it looks?_ But Supreme Leader began to speak and the thought escaped his grasp, dispersing into thin air.

Perhaps that was the moment where Kylo’s obsession began. Or perhaps it was sooner; perhaps it was the moment that he first met the stubborn and meticulous man. The General was tall and proud, valuing order and control. His uniform was neatly pressed and spotless, his spine straight, and his fiery hair smooth and always in place. Kylo longed to run his fingers through it, to threaten that tightly controlled order and ruin that neat perfection. Hux had barely spared him a glance.

Tonight, though, Kylo will no longer be ignored. 

Last night he received a clear sign, through a striking and vivid dream—no more than dream, a vision—of a way to secure Hux’s attentions at long last. His mind was filled with images of a holiday, romantic and sentimental, which was celebrated by a civilization in the distant future. The details began to fade as he woke, but he clung to those which he could remember. This day of Valentine—this event of bursting pinks and red, lust and affection, fondness and love—will help Kylo spell out his intentions.

***

Hux’s feedback indicates fatigue. It’s been a long day of dealing with idiotic troopers and bumbling inferiors. He longs for nothing more than to relax. His steps are heavy as he moves down the corridor towards his room. Kylo powers on a few more holo-candles, sits on the edge of Hux’s bed and patiently waits.

Hux’s eyes widen as the durasteel door slides open. He is startled and confused by the sight of the many flickering holo-candles placed around the room, the plate overflowing with chocolate and Jogan Fruit on his table, and the flowers which lay scattered on the floor and upon his bed.

His mouth turns down into a frustrated scowl as his gaze finally lands on Kylo.

“What are you doing in my room?” Hux asks tightly, the door sliding closing behind him with a soft click.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, General,” Kylo replies smoothly, crossing his legs and peering up at Hux through the curtain of his dark hair.

Hux pinches the bridge of his nose. His feedback indicates the start of a sharp headache. “What the hell is Valentine's Day? And how does that explain your presence in my quarters?”

“It’s a holiday, celebrated by a future civilization.” Kylo’s lips spread into a seductive smile. “It’s a day to show affection and gratitude towards your lover.”

Hux’s cheeks burn bright red. “We are _not_ lovers,” he grinds out.

“Well, no.” Kylo shrugs one shoulder casually. “Not yet.” 

Hux removes his hat, tossing it onto the table with the fruit and chocolate. “You’re out of your mind, Ren. Vacate my quarters immediately.”

“I can’t do that, General.” Kylo stands, slowly walking towards Hux. “Not until I make my intentions perfectly clear.”

Hux’s jaw clenches, his face rigid with tension.

“Is this some kind of sick joke, Ren? I’ve had a long day and am not in the mood to deal with your childish games.”

“I’m not a child!” Kylo scowls, fighting to keep the petulant tone out of his voice.

“You certainly enjoy acting like one.” Hux raises an eyebrow, a taunting smirk painted on his face.

“Eat some chocolate,” Kylo commands, swiftly changing the subject. “I had them specially ordered from Trammistan.” 

“I’m allergic to chocolate,” Hux says with a tired air.

“Oh.” Kylo frowns, shifting his feet. “Well, why don’t you get comfortable and lie down.” Hux’s eyes slide over to the bed, covered with flowers. “I think you’ll enjoy the sweet fragrance.”

“Are those Hydra flowers?” Hux asks, disbelievingly. “Ren, those are poisonous.”

Kylo’s frown deepens. He thinks he recalls learning about that long ago. Fuck. 

“Fine,” Kylo mutters. He waves his hand in frustration, drawing the top sheet into a bundle as he wraps the flowers inside the dark cloth. He sends them floating across the room, safely crumpled in a far corner. “Better?”

“No, not better,” Hux growls. “I want you to leave, Ren. I had a very long day and all I want to do is relax.”

Hux is brimming with tension, his muscles tight and shoulders aching as they rise towards his neck in frustration.

“Lie down,” Kylo commands.

“What? No.”

“Get on the bed, General.” 

Hux opens his mouth to protest but no words escape as Kylo freezes Hux in place, directing him towards the bed. Hux’s face is filled with silent rage as Kylo levitates him over the bed and inelegantly drops him onto the mattress.

“Ren,” Hux warns, his voice angry yet hinting at a cautious interest. There is something else lingering on the outside—tiny tendrils of arousal. It tastes like sweet victory to Kylo.

“Relax,” Kylo instructs softly. He walks towards the bed and releases his Force hold on Hux, delighted when the other man doesn’t spring away. His body still trembles with tension but he allows Kylo to remove his clothing piece by piece until only his briefs remain.

Kylo turns Hux over onto his stomach. “Allow me to ease your tension, General.”

Kylo removes his own clothing and straddles Hux, his hands coming to lay on Hux’s shoulders. Hux flinches at the first touch of Kylo’s fingertips against his bare skin but he soon settles against the mattress as Kylo continues to press into the knotted muscles. His feedback buzzes with approval, as the tension melts beneath Kylo’s hands. Kylo’s thumb slides along Hux’s shoulder blade, earning a soft groan muffled into the pillow. Hux is becoming aroused; he can taste the waves of pleasure radiating from his body, sense the urgency of his growing erection as it presses into the mattress. Kylo is hard himself, his own thick cock nestling and throbbing against Hux’s ass.

“You’re mad, Ren,” Hux mutters as Kylo adjusts his stiff dick, straining against his briefs, the tip poking into the small of Hux’s back.

Something idiotic threatens to spill from his mouth like: _Mad for you_ , but he presses his lips together tightly. Hux chuckles into the pillow and Kylo wonders if Hux has somehow managed to hear it anyway.

Hux rolls over, turning onto his back and allows Kylo to sink down onto him. They both hiss as their cocks slide against each other, hot and heavy.

“Well? What’s next in your grand seduction plot?” Hux’s eyes narrow as they skate over Kylo’s face. “You _have_ done this before, haven’t you?”

Kylo keeps his face clear as his heart pounds against his chest. Hux doesn’t need to know this is his first time. He’ll let the Force guide him; surely Hux won’t discover his appalling inexperience.

“Turn over, General,” Kylo commands, using the Force to rip off Hux’s briefs. Hux’s pupils widen and he shivers in appreciation.

Kylo suppresses a groan when Hux rolls over, exposing the firm muscles of his pert ass. He scrambles to remove his own underwear, the material damp and sticky from the trail of pre-come already leaking from his cock. He holds his hand out, searching for something to open Hux up with. A well-used bottle of lube smacks into his hand, and he’s helpless against the envy that curls in his stomach.

“Who else do you use this with?” Kylo asks, unable to mask the jealousy in his voice.

“You’re ridiculous,” Hux scoffs, not answering the question.

Kylo sends his mind into Hux’s, pleased when he’s only met with images of Hux spread against his bed, his own fingers pumping in and out of his ass. Kylo pours the slick liquid over his fingers and teases Hux’s rim with slow, maddening circles. Hux mewls softly, pressing his ass against Kylo’s hand. Those noises go straight to Kylo’s cock and he pushes his fingers roughly inside, unable to hold back anymore. 

“Fuck, Ren.” 

Kylo wants to spend hours stretching Hux, feeling his ass clench around his fingers, but his dick throbs in protest and begs for attention. He slicks himself and lines himself up against Hux’s opening. 

“What are you waiting for?” Hux teases.

Kylo growls as he pushes inside, the slickness on his cock barely enough against the fierce friction. Hux envelopes him like a menacing heat, tight and burning. After a few moments, however, he begins to open up beneath him, his ass greedily swallowing Kylo’s cock, inch by inch.

“Oversized child,” Hux grunts. “Even your dick is too big for you.”

“I don’t hear you complaining,” Kylo retorts, pressing in further until he bottoms out. Hux moans wantonly and pushes back against Kylo.

Kylo holds still, only moving when Hux begins to squirm impatiently beneath him. He uses the Force to dull the sensation, but it hardly helps. Kylo is completely gone, lost in his own pleasure and the encouraging feedback that flows freely from Hux and surrounds him whole. His thrusts deepen and his pace quickens. Hux arches into his touch, rutting his own dripping dick against the firm mattress.

Kylo reaches down and curls his hand around Hux, squeezing and allowing Hux to fuck himself into the tight fist of his fingers. Hux’s feedback glows, nearly painfully hot as he gasps and spills over Kylo’s knuckles. His ass clenches around Kylo and it’s suddenly far too much. Kylo’s orgasm quickly follows Hux’s, and he bites into Hux’s shoulder, hips snapping quickly as he fills Hux to the brim.

Kylo collapses on top of him, his chest pressed against Hux’s damp, sweat-slicked back. They lay there in silence for a few moments, panting softly into the quiet room as they regain their breath. Kylo yearns to read Hux’s thoughts, but something odd and fragile holds him back.

Eventually Hux grumbles about Kylo’s oppressive weight and shrugs him off. He stands and stretches, the light of the flickering holo-candles dancing across his skin. Kylo watches with hungry eyes, appreciating Hux’s lithe limbs and the elegant lines of his body.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Kylo repeats, softer this time. The edges of his words shimmer with emotion. Hux rolls his eyes and doesn’t reply, walking over to the table and popping a piece of chocolate into his mouth. Kylo frowns, his voice petulant. “I thought you were allergic to chocolate.”

Hux licks his fingers clean. “I may have over exaggerated. I’m sensitive to chocolate, it tends to give me headaches and mild discomfort. I try to stay away from it, despite how much I like it, because of the adverse effects.”

“Yet you’re eating it now,” Kylo observes as Hux takes another bite.

“I guess some things are worth the trouble,” Hux replies calmly, but his feedback rings with something much deeper, something that makes Kylo’s thundering heart want to burst from this chest.

_You’re worth the trouble._

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos/Comments = <3
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://mugglelissa.tumblr.com/)  
> Find me on [livejournal](http://users.livejournal.com/-melodic-/)


End file.
